Imposter
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Lalna deceives his friends for his own gain. NSFW: Includes sex, and I suppose a type of drugging. So yeah, avert your eyes if this stuff is not your cup of tea. Xephna and technically Honeyphos. / Yogscast fic.


As a scientist, I'd be the first to tell you that Science makes you question your morality. With the ability to do almost anything, the temptation to abuse it increases everyday. Somewhat between the lines with it, I've never gone too far to call it immoral. Especially since everything stays to me. I've never hurt a single person, well, I've never killed anyone. I'm not innocent, but I'm not completely unlawful. I know the boundaries proper, but there was no one to make me follow them forever. I chose to go over the lines a bit farther for my own needs. Whether right or wrong that time, I wouldn't pretend to care.

Without second guessing, I created a potion that would change my appearance to anyone I desire, and there was only one person I had in mind. A certain dwarf who had been getting a bit too chummy with my Spaceman. It took forever to develop those feelings, and the slow love that flourished inside me swiftly became jealousy and lust. There was no explanation for it, but there was no need for one. It had finally become known to me. I needed to calm it. I needed to release it.

Finding myself at the door of the Jaffa Factory; serum in hand, and something else to rid myself of Honeydew, I was ready to make things work for me. Just a couple feet from the door stood Xephos who welcomed me back. He smiled with a grin that always made me feel so cheery even if my intentions were cruel."Oh, there you are, friend. Where'd you go?"

Making sure to keep the bottle from his watchful eye, I grinned in return. "Just went to grab something from my lab."

"Ah. Well, would you mind going to check on Simon? I heard some clanging. He probably broke something, the bugger."

Nodding, and swiftly flying up through the rings between the floors, I found myself on the green layer once again. Simon's penthouse. Standing there, the dwarf man had his back to me, "Honeydew?"

He jumped slightly before turning round to see me, "Ah, Lalna! Jeez, you gave me a bit of a scare there."

"Sorry about that." I apologized, "I was asked to check on you. You alright up here?"

"Y- yeah. I was just hanging around, I definitely didn't break anything..."

He was definitely lying, but it was obvious he didn't really care either. I cracked a smile, "Of course you didn't. You are always so careful, right?"

"Right!"

He would never suspect a thing. Reaching into my coat pocket, I pulled out a pack a Jaffa Cakes. Everyone knew they were his favourite. Very rarely would he reject an offer to eat some, and I would use that to my advantage. I had doused them in a sleeping potion. It was the only way to make sure he would be completely unable to interrupt, "Want some?"

Of course he did. His eyes brightened, and I'm sure his mouth was already beginning to water, "Hell yeah, I do."

Giving him every single one, there was only a matter of time until he fell asleep. Helping him to his bed, I laid him down and wished him a good sleep. Half of my plan was already complete. Making absolutely sure he was out, I took the potion bottle from my pocket and drank it down.

Pretty bitter, I shuddered a bit as I ambled towards the hot tub to see my reflection. No idea if the transformation would hurt or not, I braced myself. My features began to change. My blond hair turned red, blue eyes fell to grey, and my whole body became his. It didn't hurt at all. Still, I believed there would most definitely be some kind of side effect after my body returned. That was usually the case. Anyhow, it had worked. I had taken his place. Xephos would be mine.

Back downstairs, he stood completely unaware, and I took complete advantage of that. My left hand covered his eyes as I snuck up behind and embraced with my right, "Guess who?

Though I expected some kind of fight against me, he seemed to submit instead, "H-Honeydew? W- where did you come from? S-shouldn't you be with Lalna?"

"Shhh," I whispered into his ear, "Forget about him. It's just you and me."

"B-but Honeydew, we should wait to do this when we're alone like always. I don't know if I can-"

A sudden flare of jealousy caused me to turn him around and stick my tongue right in his mouth. Though I had assumed they were doing things like that, I was hoping they weren't so close. Still, I would use that to my advantage too as I pushed him up against the wall of machinery.

His mouth tasted like apples, and his precious voice sounded so alluring. The fact that he refused to push back really got me off. Honeydew must have done things like that all the time, or maybe he was just going along with it. Letting him breathe finally, I leaned down and felt the bulge of his dick through his pants. He was rock hard. "Mmm, so you don't wanna wait, huh?"

Peeking through his hands, he blushed, "Lalna is gonna catch us. I just know it."

I slowly unzipped his pants and managed to pull out his cock, "No, he won't. It's not like it matters anyway. If I want to suck you off in my own factory, he'll have no say in it."

He squirmed as I rolled my tongue around the tip of it, and immediately took it in. Hitting the back of my throat, my eyes darted up in a way to tell him to move already. Though he seemed not so sure, he soon began fucking my mouth. The sounds that filled the room were erotic, but also a bit worrying. I was choking, but I loved it as he gripped my head in order to increase the pace. "I- I'm about to cum! T- This feels too good!

Bracing myself, I waited for the flow of white to feel my mouth. As he slammed his cock to the back of my throat and held me there, cum came flowing in and down my throat. Unable to drink it all when he finally let me breathe, It dripped down my lips and onto the floor.

"S-sorry!" He apologized, "You've never sucked me off like that before."

"Well, I guess I'll have to start doing it more then." Wiping my face on my sleeve, I stood back up, "Anyway, how about we have some more fun? Don't worry about time. We've got plenty of that."


End file.
